


A Night to Remember : Lynn and Tamia

by llynnw



Category: Fantasy Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llynnw/pseuds/llynnw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult audience only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember : Lynn and Tamia

"Lynn, you ready to go!? The cab is here!" My best friend, Desire, yells from downstairs. I take a quick second to make sure my hair is intact, my spiral curls hang down over my shoulders. I'm not a big fan of the makeup that Desire put on me, but it does look nice. Once I feel content, I slip my wedges on and grab my clutch rushing down stairs. "Yea, I'm ready. How do I look?" I stand in front of my friend, with my arms out to my sides. I'm wearing black leggings with a black and pink crop top, and pink wedges to match. My crop top shows a little bit if my thick waist, and my hips and ass stand out in the leggings. "You look so cute! Let's go, cab's waiting." I lock up my apartment and we climb into the cab. Desire gives the driver the address to the club that we're going to and he heads that way. "Tonight better be fun! You know I hate going out to clubs," I say to Desire. She practically forced me out tonight. She just got a job promotion, which calls for celebration. "It will be, as long as you get your ass on the dance floor. No keeping the bar stool warm tonight bitch!" She screams and claps her hands excitedly. "Shut the hell up! I do not keep the bar stool warm, I dance sometimes!" I cant even lie with a straight face, she's completely right. "You're so picky when it comes to who you dance with. Stop playing to much into little shit and just have fun. It's just a dance, its not a fucking marriage proposal." I sigh as I look out the window and watch the downtown lights come into view. "Okay, okay, you're right. I'll have fun, I promise." She smiles like a cheshire cat, satisfied with my response. We arrive at the club and spend about 10 minutes in the line trying to get inside. Once we get in, we go to the bar and order a drink. There's people every where as we make our way to the dance floor. "Bitch better have my money" by Rihanna comes on and we start dancing and singing all the words. As the night goes on and I've danced with a couple guys I'm quickly reminded why I don't dance with people when I go out. I have to literally pull the guy I'm dancing with off of my ass so I can escape the dance floor for a breather. As I walk away from him, he grabs my elbow and pulls me in for another dance, I try to yank my elbow away from him but his grip is pretty strong. As I lean in to tell him to let my fucking arm go, this girl walks up and places her hand on his bicep and speaks in his ear. I see him turn to her and say something in her ear. At first he looks me up and down and nods with a dirty smirk on his face, shes says something else to him. Then he lets my elbow go, throws his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose and walks away to dance with someone else. She walks up to me and brings her lips close to my ear, "Let's go get a drink." She grabs my hand and I follow her to the bar. As we sit down, we order our drinks and I cant help but notice how stunning she is. She's tall and curvy, tan brown skin. Her long black hair is curled kind of similar to mine, spiraled down her back. I lean into her and I catch her perfume scent, she smells like lilac. "Thank you for saving me from grabby hands back there. What did you say to him?" She sips her drink and I watch her lips as they wrap around the straw. When she pulls her lips away, she has a little alcohol on them and she darts her tongue out to lick it off. I'm mesmerized by her full lips and her thick tongue. I've never been with a woman before, but I can appreciate an attractive one when I see one and she's gorgeous. She looks at me and I realize that her eyes are the darkest shade of green I've ever seen. Leaning into me, she answers my question, "I asked him, 'Isn't she sexy as fuck?' and when he agreed, I then told him that you're my girlfriend and it would be best if he let go of your fucking arm." I sit there and look back at her little smirk and I'm sure that she just hit on me, that wasn't just a friendly girl compliment. I get butterflies in my stomach at the thought of a girl hitting on me and me actually liking it. She smiles to herself as she finishes her drink. Grabbing my hand and pulling me up she says, "Come dance with me." I chug my drink and follow her out to the dance floor. When I say that we danced, that's an understatement, for at least 30 minutes we basically fucked with our clothes on, grinding on each other. Desire's near by dancing with some guy and I catch her smiling at me with a wide eyed surprised look on her face. I'm letting this girl touch me in ways that i never let people touch me while dancing. I feel comfortable with her for some reason but for once i don't over think it, i just let it ride. As "The Fix" by Nelly goes off, she asks me to go to the bathroom with her. Hand in hand, she leads me to the bathroom and when we get inside, she walks stall to stall searching to see if its empty. Once she's sure we're alone she locks the bathroom door and pins me up against it. She runs her finger tips up my arm and over my shoulder, gently brushing the top of my breasts. "You smell so good," she whispers against my neck as she kisses it. She pulls away and her eyes burn into mine, "I wanna taste you." I swallow hard, i don't know how to respond. I've never had a girl make me feel the way that she does. I'm so turned on, I can feel my pussy throbbing, and its throbbing for her. "I've never-,"she places her finger over my lips. "Shh...i'll make you feel good. If you ever feel uncomfortable we'll stop okay?" I nod and she pulls me away from the door and pushes me up against he sink. "I wanna touch you first, you have a beautiful body." She kisses the top of my breasts and slowly pulls one out of my bra. She swirls her tongue around my nipple, sucking it into her mouth. She slides her hand down the front of my body and brings her face up to mine. She kisses me lightly on the lips, I can tell shes being gentle on purpose. The fact that shes respecting my inexperience turns me on more and i grab her head and pull her into me. She moans into my mouth as I kiss her, slipping my tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against hers. Her hand slides beneath the waist band of my leggings and she finds my clit ring. "Mmmm...you nasty girl," she smiles against my lips. I moan as she starts to run her fingers through my sex, spreading the wetness over my clit. "I don't think you're uncomfortable. Your pussy's dripping wet for me," she whispers as she begins to rub little circles on my clit. "Touch me," she says as she sucks on my earlobe, breathing in my ear. I pull the top part of her dress down over her breasts and unsnap her bra. A perfect handful of tits sit before me and I cant help but to put my mouth on them. I gently nibble on her left nipple as i pinch and roll her other nipple between my fingers. Two of her fingers slides inside my pussy and I moan loudly around her nipple in my mouth. Her fingers are too much for me to take, she fucks me deep and slow, curling her fingers, hitting my g-spot. "Oh my god, that feels so good," I throw my head back, opening my legs a little more. She removes her hand from my pants and slowly drags them down along with my thong to my ankles. She signals for me to lift my foot up and I slip out of my wedge and pull my leg out of my leggings. She guides my leg over her shoulder and kisses the inside of my thick thigh, she then jets her tongue out and slowly swirls her tongue around my clit, "God, you taste so good." She reaches further back, her hands on my ass, pulling my pussy down on her mouth and she invades my opening with her tongue. I run my fingers through her hair, grinding my pussy on her face, "Fuck, your mouth," I moan as she slides two fingers inside of me. I reach down and play with her nipples as she fingers me hard, flicking her tongue against my clit. Someone knocks and then begins to bang on the door screaming, "HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" It takes that banging for me to come back to reality and realize that I'm standing in a public bathroom, with my leggings off and my pussy in another girls face. "Shit! Someones out there," I whisper as I try to push her head away but she grabs on to me tighter, viciously tonguing my pussy. "Come for me," she murmurs against my clit, "Come for me like a good girl." Her rhythm makes me throw my head back and moan, not caring who hears, "Oh my god, I'm gonna come." I feel that tingling feeling deep in my gut and my legs start to shake as that feeling travels from all directions to my pussy. I pull her hair as my orgasm hits me, like a wave, washing over me. My pussy pulsates around her tongue as I come on it, "Mmmm," she moans as she licks and licks at my opening, trying to get all of my juices. "Fuck," I whisper when shes done, as I watch her wipe my pussy juices off of her mouth. She smiles up at me and says, "Damn, I love your pussy." As I put my leggings back on and she puts her bra back on and readjusts her dress to completely cover her body, the bathroom door flies open and there's a lady standing there with two huge security guards in tow. "Come on, lets go," she grabs my hand and leads me out of the bathroom. Once we're back by the dance floor, we go to the bar and get one more drink. We sit there for awhile finishing our drinks and once we're done, she asks, "I know its a little late for introductions but my name is Tamia." I laugh lightly at the fact that I'm just now getting the name of the person who made me come harder than I've came in months, less than an hour ago, "My name's Lynn." "You wanna come home with me, Lynn? I would love to worship that body of yours some more." It takes me no time to make a decision, "Yea. Let me just find my friend and tell her that I'm leaving." She pulls my face down to hers for a quick kiss and my first instinct is to look around to see if anyone saw it, but then i remember what she just did to my body and I don't care if people saw or not. I find Desire dancing on some guy and I yell over the music to her that I'm leaving. "With who!?" She yells back and I respond, "Tamia," I point over to Tamia sitting at the bar. When Desire see's who I'm pointing at, she points at me and says, "Keeping her face warm instead of bar stools tonight?" I flip her off as I walk away and make my way back to Tamia. "You ready?" she asks and I say yes. As we walk hand in hand through the club to the exit, I'm sure that this night will be a night to remember.


End file.
